


Slow Dance

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Shares His Skills, M/M, New Relationship, Slow Dancing, Vulnerable Harry Potter, first public date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco teaches an entirely mortified Harry how to slow dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh story for Fictober. It is based on the prompt: _"It will be fun, trust me!"_

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Draco asked, his posh voice full of mirth, “but I just need to clarify that I’m understanding the situation correctly? You, Harry Potter, scourge of Dark Wizards everywhere and general Ministry golden-boy are asking _me_ for help?” 

Draco tried to look serious and, failing utterly, gave Harry a wide smile. “It’ll be fun, trust me. Slow dancing is wonderful. Mother taught me when I was a small child. Said it was a skill all gentleman should master-” 

“Well, I wasn’t privy to all of your fancy lessons. The nearest I got to dancing was watching it behind Aunt P’s telly,” Harry groused, uncomfortable with showing his new boyfriend this more vulnerable side of his personality. Draco and he had only been together for a scant few months, and there was still so much about each other that they didn’t know. 

Draco looked thoughtful, and didn’t reply at first. With a wave of his wand, the record played produced a suitably languid piece of music before he stood, and wandlessly moving his settee to the side of the room. “Come on,” Draco said, “it’s just like riding a broom. Everything you learnt for the Yule Ball will come flooding back. _Promise_.”

Harry wasn’t sure about that. 

Flying was fun, exhilarating and made him feel alive. Slow dancing, however, made him feel like he’d like to curl up in a corner and perish slowly. The Ministry had decreed that as their official Auror Trainee of the Year, Harry was to lead the first dance at the annual Samhain Ball. Of course, what with all his saving-the-world-lark Harry hadn’t actually danced since the he was fourteen. 

“If you say so,” Harry replied. He felt lumbering and awkward next to Draco’s lithesome body. He didn’t even have a clue where to put his hands. “_Merlin_,” he muttered, “I don’t… I’m not sure where to put my hands...”

“You’re lead for now,” Draco said, “as you’re the prize winner. Put your hands on my waist... I’ll put mine on your shoulders… Salazar, Potter. So _tense_.” Harry, entirely mortified, hadn’t moved a single inch. 

The Samhain Ball, Harry thought, might well be the biggest challenge yet.


	2. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco teaches an entirely mortified Harry how to slow dance (part two).
> 
> Based on the prompt _"Listen. No, really listen!_

“Oh, for the love of...” Draco grasped hold of Harry’s hands, and placed them on his own slim waist. He placed his own hands on Harry’s shoulders. 

“_There_. Easy enough even for your muggle brain. Do try to relax Harry. It’s _dancing_. You look like somebody’s nicked your Niffler.”

“Easy enough for you to say, Malfoy. I’d rather face another ruddy Hungarian Horntail than this bloody dance.”

After being reminded by Draco to actually lead the pair of them, they began to dance. It was as difficult as Harry had feared, but Draco was a good teacher. Harry accidentally trod on Draco’s toes a couple of times but his boyfriend didn’t really seem to mind. Even when Harry slipped and stumbled for the third time Draco never once complained. 

“So perfect Potter isn’t so precise at everything?” Draco teased playfully as Harry stumbled over his own feet. “You’re getting better though. I’m starting to get the feeling back in my feet.”

“Ha-ha,” Harry scoffed, successfully turning the pair of them in a semi-circle. “I’m just trying to not to fall flat on my face in front of the whole wizarding world-”

“Listen… No, really _listen_, Harry,” Draco interrupted, moving his head close. Soft blond hairs tickled the side of Harry’s face and he stared into his boyfriend’s smoky grey eyes. “I’m going to be there beside you. I’d never, ever let you fall. The Ministry have asked you to lead this Ball because they’re _proud_ of you. So you need to unbend a little, love, and try to enjoy this.”

Harry considered Draco’s words as they danced on. The Samhain Ball wasn’t about any of the bystanders or about Rita Skeeter with her poisonous quill, ready to gleefully report any trips or falls. This night was about Draco and himself, enjoying each other’s company and sharing their first official date in the public eye. 

“Although,” Draco quipped, his eyes full of mischief, “we _do_ still need to practice. Admit it, dancing feels lovely, and with a skilled partner such as myself-”

“Having you in my arms is quite my favourite thing,” Harry admitted, cautiously giving Draco a twirl. “Perhaps I _could_ get to enjoy this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
